1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for supplying and transporting spinning bobbins doffed by an auto-doffer of a spinning machine to a winder connected to the spinning machine by means of transporting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In spinning machines, particularly ring spinning machines, a number of spinning spindle units are juxaposed in a longitudinal direction in back-to-back relation on opposite sides of the machine bed. In such spinning machines, a transport band is rotatably disposed along each unit, a doffed spinning bobbin is automatically attached to a peg on the transport band, and as the band rotates in a first direction, the spinning bobbin fals into a bobbin box for driving it away. The bobbin box filled with spinning bobbins is transported toward the winder by transport means such as a bogie, a conveyor, etc., and then successively supplied to an automatic bobbin supplying device.
While such a system is suitable for producing yarns of the same kind in large volume, there involves a disadvantage in that since spinning bobbins are transported being encased at random in the box, the surface of a yarn layer gets out of shape or a large amount of fluffs occurs.
On the other hand, different from such a transporting system as described above, a so-called spinning winder wherein a spinning machine and a winder are connected by a bobbin transporting passage has been proposed and actually operated as a system suitable for production of those of various kinds of yarns but a small amount.
In such a case as described above, a problem lies in that an ability for processing yarns by the winder and an ability for supplying spinning bobbins driven away from the spinning machine have to be balanced and connected. When the spinning bobbin drive-away speed on the spinning machine side is lower than the bobbin consuming speed of the winder, the winder has to wait before it starts its operation.
Accordingly, in view of the balance of the processing ability, if the number of winding units of the winder is set according to the drive-away speed on the spinning machine side, the balance is obtained. However, it takes time for actual processing, and as a result, the production efficiency of the winder is deteriorated.
On the other hand, there is a type in which on the spinning machine side is provided the aforesaid transport bands on opposite sides of the machine bed, and in one transport band, spinning bobbins are driven away one by one from the end of the transport band by unidirectional intermittent rotation, and empty bobbins are attached to the band at the other end to simultaneously effect driving-away of spinning bobbins and supplying of empty bobbins. In such a case, supplying of empty bobbins to the transport band is effected while the transport band stops. Thus, the spinning bobbin driving-away ability is governed by the empty bobbin supplying ability Assuming now that in FIG. 10, the distance between pegs of the transport band, namely, the moving time of one pitch is t1 second and the time during which the band stops for supplying empty bobbins is t2 seconds, it takes (t1+t2) seconds to complete supplying of one empty bobbin. Spinning bobbins are driven away in the ratio of one during the t1 second. During the time (t2) the band remains stopped, and spinning bobbins are not driven away. Accordingly, in the spinning machine which is provided with the n-number of spinning units on one side, it takes at least (t1+t2).times.n seconds to drive away the n number of spinning bobbins, and the spinning bobbin supplying ability per minute is (60/(t1+t2) bobbins.
Since there are the n number of spinning units on the other side of the spinning machine, in the type in which spinning bobbins on the band on the other side are driven away after the spinning bobbins on the transport band on one side have been driven away, it totally takes (t1+t2).times.2n seconds, and the supplying ability per minute is the same as above. More specifically, the supplying ability of the spinning bobbins to the winder in the aforesaid case is determined according to the supplying ability for supplying empty bobbins to the transport band. Only the spinning bobbin supplying speed cannot be increased and is limited. This involved a problem that the ability of the winder cannot be fully utilized in the case where the winder is connected to the existing spinning machine despite the appearance of a high-speed winder.